Vegetarian Cobra?
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Hex the Cobra isn't always into eating or swallowing rats but she's also a semi-vegetarian mobian cobra. She likes vegetables than meat. So what exactly made her become a semi-vegetarian?
**When it comes to children, they always or sometimes refuse to try other foods like vegetables. You know how they are but sometimes it will take a while for them to understand that vegetables are very healthy for us.
I once tried the Brussels sprouts but I didn't like it. It was hard to ignore the taste but not easy to swallow.  
Its always important to eat vegetables because they are the slayers of fat. They help burn belly fat too. **

**Official characters belongs to (c) Sonic Boom.**

 **Hex, Nebula, and Aarib belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Hex the Cobra was shopping at the food market, buying some fruits and vegetables. It was very strange to the villagers as to why this mobian cobra eats vegetables, but she does eat meat; only from rats. Does this make her a half vegetarian? Nobody knows. Hex's mother is from India which means that most people in India are vegetarians. Her mother is a pure vegetarian. Hex's father is from Egypt and he's not a vegetarian.

While she's shopping, she hears a lot of whining and complaining coming from the kids that don't wanna try vegetables for dinner.

She then decided to go up and check on to them, "What's going on here?" Hex asked the parents.

"Our kids refuses to have vegetables and they just keep whining" an ape parent said.

The cobra sighs in annoyance, "You know how kids are. Its gonna take a very long time for them to understand vegetables. Sooner or later they're gonna have to eat something else than cookies and other junk food" Hex said.

"And how exactly?" a voice came behind Hex, he was a male cobra wearing Egyptian clothes.

"Aarib, what do you want?" Hex asked the male cobra.

"Need a hand with teaching the kids of vegetables?" Aarib asked slyly.

"Back off! Why are you here?" Hex growled at him, "And for your information, I'm a semi-vegetarian!"

"Oh I see. Well you know you used to like me" Aarib reminded her.

"It was back then until you betrayed me" Hex glared.

"Hmph! Well then" Aarib leaves Hex and walks away from the market.

"One of these days I'm gonna curse him deadlier" Hex growled lowly.

"Miss, who was that?" a monkey kid asked Hex.

"An old ex-boyfriend of mine. Please don't ask about him again" Hex said.

 **xxx**

A while later; Hex was at the Meh Burger with Team Sonic and Team Shadow. It was very strange to them that she's eating broccoli and carrots for lunch.

"What?" Hex asked them.

"Well, usually I see you eat rats. Are you on a diet?" Nebula asked Hex.

"Nope. I'm a semi-vegetarian. I don't always eat meat all the time" Hex said.

"Oh I see. Okay" Nebula shrugs.

"It's great anyway, you burn calories" Sonic said.

"Yup. And I don't know what to describe a word that I only eat meat from rats. Half-vegetarian I guess but there's gotta be another new defines word" Hex said.

"But I thought snakes are carnivores. What are you? An herbivore cobra from the vegetable planet?" Sticks asked.

"Uhh…no, Sticks. I got it from my mom's side. My mother is a vegetarian in India. She hates meat" Hex said.

"And your dad?" Sticks asked.

"He likes meat. That's what I got from him. He's from Egypt" Hex said.

"Is it a meat place?" Sticks asked.

"Nope" Hex shook her head no, "And the only vegetables I hate is asparagus and Brussel sprouts"

"Me too. I hate those things" Nebula said.

"I see. Well I dislike the durian, it's got a horrible smell" Amy said.

"Let's not talk about smelly stuffs. We better enjoy our food" Hex said.

"Agreed" Tails said, eating his burger.

"Man, even the kids are complaining to their parents that they don't want to eat vegetables for dinner. Kids are gonna have to eat something else because junk food is not healthy. Kids will be kids" Hex said, finishing her broccoli.

"That's terrific to hear Hex. Say is there something else bothering you?" Amy asked the cobra.

"Well I met my former boyfriend at the market, Aarib" Hex said.

"Aarib? That's Egyptian right?" Amy wondered.

"Yes. And I'm not very happy to see him here on Bygone Island. He always thinks that vegetables make me weak. Hmph! I hate hearing his stupid mouth" Hex crossed her arms.

"Is he right?!" Sticks goes paranoid again.

"No! He is not!" Hex snapped.

"Hex calm down, Sticks just being paranoid again" Amy said.

"Never mind. I just wish Aarib gets off this island right now" Hex said.

From far away from the Meh Burger, Aarib heard the whole thing from Hex. That got him mad and crazy. He got an idea to get revenge on her.

"Well then, if you think vegetables are not weak. Then have a taste of these mutated vegetable monsters, Hex" Aarib chuckled evilly and left the village to go find the vegetable garden.

When he arrived there, he takes out a bottle with a monster logo on it. He poured it into a water-can and spread the water all over the plants.

"Arise my veggie children! Show who is weak!" he said. He watches how the vegetable plants grew bigger until they looked monstrous in appearance.

 **xxx**

"ROOAAAAR!" one of the monsters roared and breaks free from the earth's roots. Aarib grins evilly and leaves the garden.

The sun sets down and the sky turns to nighttime filled with twinkling stars. Sonic wasn't interested in eating vegetables, so he's having his favorite food; his chili-dogs. He takes out the plate with them on and goes to the table to eat them. He takes one and began eating it.

"Mmmmhmm…. mhhm. Tasty" he said.

"Eww…..how can you eat stuff like that?" Hex looks away in disgust.

"I grew up eating those. It's the first favorite food I've ever eaten. Also, chili grows in gardens" Sonic said.

"Try tofu, it almost tastes like meat" Hex said.

"Tofu? That's for vegetarians. I'm not a vegetarian" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Tofu can be for anyone, Sonic" Amy said.

"Okay I'll eat tofu chili-dogs tomorrow" Sonic rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Told ya" Amy giggled.

"Whatever. Chili can be spicy but it is good for the health too" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I knew that" Hex rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh" Nebula's ears starts to twitch in alarm.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Trouble. We need to get there quick!" Nebula said as she and the team ran to the village to hear screaming from the villagers. As they arrived there, this made their eyes grow big.

"Oh my Ra! Giant vegetables!" Hex gasped.

"AAAAHHH! Space alien vegetables!" Sticks screamed.

"Anyone got a plan here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we better smash them to pieces and shred them with homing attacks" Sonic said.

"Let's smash these foods" Knuckles pounds his fists together.

Sonic curls into a ball and slices off a cabbage monster's legs, Amy used her hammer to smack the arms and legs off a cucumber monster. Knuckles uses his bare hands and tore off the arms of a spinach monster along with Nebula. Hex uses a sharp jinx attack to slice the vines of an asparagus monster. When the team landed on the ground and turned around, the monsters turned around to them and their limbs to their shock grew back in a matter of seconds.

"Oh gosh! Anyone got a better plan?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, man. I'm guessing we're gonna have to eat them. Eating means getting rid of food" Hex said, "I hope I'm right"

"Eww….no way, man!" Tails grossed out.

"This is so sick!" Shadow said.

Just then, a broccoli monster ran up towards Hex; the cobra gulped nervously and just at the monster was about to attack her, Hex takes a huge bite on the broccoli monster and ate it all up.

The villagers and the gang gasped in shock at this.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Amy looks away in disgust.

The monster vegetables snarl in horror from what happened to their monster comrade.

"You are disgusting" Shadow glared.

"Shut up, Shadow! If we wanna get rid of vegetables, we gotta eat them all up!" Hex said, "They taste exactly like normal vegetables!"

"Alright you heard her guys! Let's eat them!" Shadow said to the team.

"Got that! Let's go feasting!" Sonic ran to the asparagus monster and ate it from the top and down making chainsaw sounds in a comical manner.

Knuckles jumped onto a tomato monster and began eating it from the inside, "NOM NOM NOM NOM!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the tomato monster roared as it got eaten. Sticks was biting onto a carrot monster and attacks it wildly.

"NOM! You are not fearsome!" Sticks shouted as she ate it. Tails, Shadow and Amy was eating onto a carrot monster.

"You celeries are mine!" Nebula smirked and tackles the monster celeries from top to bottom by eating them.

After eating the monster vegetables for 10 minutes, the teams were getting full for eating so much.

"Oh, man! I'm getting full!" Shadow groaned and held his stomach.

"Me too. Eating too much food gets us…..tired and sleepy" Nebula falls on the ground.

"There's still more coming! What do we do now?!" Knuckles screamed.

"Perhaps the people and kids in the village should help" Sticks groaned while holding her stomach.

"Good idea! People! Get your children and show how good vegetables are by eating them!" Sonic shouted. The children looked at their parents who glanced at them.

"Kids! Don't even complain about the vegetables again! So please do it for us and save the village!" Hex screamed at them, "Show these vegetable monsters that you're tough enough to eat them!"

"YEEEAAAAH!" the kids ran at the remaining vegetable monsters to eat them all with their parents.

From a place far away, Aarib watched his monsters getting eaten.

"ARRRGH! It was a foolproof plan!" Aarib shouted.

In the village, all the children were finished eating the vegetable monsters. Some even ran up to the heroes.

"You did good, kids" Hex said.

"We learned our lesson miss...miss" One of the kids tried to say her name.

"My name is Hex. And it is an honor to teach the meaning of eating vegetables to you kids" Hex said with a smile. The female monkey kid hugged her leg and Hex blushed a bit but smiled, petting her head.

She then realized something when she picked up a piece of a nearby vegetable monster carcass, "I think I know who's responsible for this. Aarib!" Hex said.

"Your Ex? Well he's going to pay" Sonic said.

"Yes but I'm doing this by myself, Sonic. He's very dangerous. Be grateful that hedgehogs are immune to snake venom. Even you Sticks since badgers are immune to snake venom too" Hex said.

"Someone save my baby from that strange cobra guy!" Lady Walrus screamed.

"So you found out, Hex?" Aarib holding the baby walrus as hostage near the water well.

"WAAAAAHHHH!"  
"Don't even drop the baby, Aarib!" Hex yelled.

"Not if you surrender and I'll let the baby live!" Aarib said and loosens the baby a bit.

"You're lying, Aarib! You can't beat me! I'm bad luck!" Hex used her bad luck jinx on the rope near the water well to tie up Aarib's leg.

"WHAT?!" Aarib saw his leg tied and he loses his balance, but Hex caught the baby in time before it hit the ground, she then handed the baby over to Lady Walrus.

"Thanks" Lady Walrus said.

"No worries" Hex said. She then goes up to the team.

"Nice work there Hex, you did it" Amy said to Hex.

"Yeah, if it weren't for the kids, we wouldn't have defeated the vegetable monsters. And now Aarib is going to be locked in for a long time" Hex said.

Aarib struggled to get free from the ropes but it was no use. Then Hex knees down to him and grins.

"Here is something you will hate Aarib" Hex smirked.

"Huh? MMPH! UUUGH!" Aarib got a whole lettuce stuffed into his mouth.

"Eat before going to a fight" Hex mocks him.

"Hehehehhe…. Good one Hex" Nebula laughed a bit.

"Thanks. Let's go home now" Hex said as she and the two teams head back to their homes while Aarib growled with the lettuce in his mouth.


End file.
